eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol och vår
|year = 1962 |position = 7th |points = 4 |previous = "April, april" |next = "En gång i Stockholm"}}"Sol och vår" (English: Sun and spring) was the Swedish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1962 in Luxembourg City, performed by Inger Berggren. It finished in joint 7th place with 4 points with the entry from Finland. Lyrics Swedish= En juvelerare och hans affär Är upphov till att allt så dystert är En dag framför hans fönster dröjde jag Då någon plötsligt sa ‘goddag’ Det var en glad ung man med solvargsgrin Som bad mig följa med som smakråd in Han sökte något att sin fästmö ge Och bad så snällt att jag gick med När det är sol och vår och man är nitton år Är det så lite man förstår Och alla flickor små bör låsas inne då När vintern går mot sol och vår Väl i butiken fann han inget se’n Och snart så stod vi utanför igen Jag sa ‘adjö’ och hade börjat gå När han skrek: “Vänta, hör nu på” Som ett bevis för tacksamheten hans Ville han bjuda mig på lunch nånstans Det var ju vårens första solskensdag Så jag var dum nog svara’ ja När det är sol och vår och man är nitton år Är det så lite man förstår Och alla flickor små bör låsas inne då När vintern går mot sol och vår Han konverserade med elegans Och bjöd det bästa som på stället fanns Men se’n han gått att ringa till en vän Så kom han inte mer igen Och rockvaktmästar’n sa: “Jo, damens man tog damens päls Och gick till skräddaren, han” Så jag fick ringa till min egen Knut Som mig från notan löste ut När det är sol och vår och man är nitton år Är det så lite man förstår Och alla flickor små bör låsas inne då När vintern går mot sol och vår |-| Translation= A jeweller and his shop Is the reason why everything is so gloomy One day I was standing in front of his window When someone suddenly said ‘good day’ It was a happy young man with a charming smile Who asked me to come in to give my advice He was looking for something to give to his fiancée And I was nice enough and joined him When it’s sun and spring and you’re nineteen years old You understand so little And all the little girls should be locked up then When winter turns to sun and spring Once in the shop he couldn’t find anything And soon we were outside again I said ‘goodbye’ and had begun walking When he yelled: “Wait, listen” As a proof of his gratitude He wanted to buy me lunch somewhere It was the first sunny day of spring So I was stupid enough to say yes When it’s sun and spring and you’re nineteen years old You understand so little And all the little girls should be locked up then When winter turns to sun and spring He conversed with elegance And bought me the best meal the place had to offer But then he went to call a friend And didn’t come back And the man working in the cloakroom said: “Yes, your husband took your fur coat And went to the tailor” So I had to call my own Knut Who came and bailed me out When it’s sun and spring and you’re nineteen years old You understand so little And all the little girls should be locked up then When winter turns to sun and spring Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1962 Category:Sweden in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Swedish.